In various circumstances, it may be desirable to analyze various flight characteristics of moving objects. One such circumstance includes sports where moving objects may be part of the sport, such as a baseball, a golf ball, a tennis ball, a hockey puck, a cricket ball, or the like.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.